Love Hurts
by Maxy Steel
Summary: Uhhh...a reflection piece, from Rachel's perspective, but in third person limited. Confusing? I think so. Heck, just read if you're that curious!


_General disclaimer: Max Steel belongs to many companies, Kids' WB!, two different computer animation companies, and a whole mess-o corporate executives. This story is my personal work derived from my inner child getting hold of an uzi and obliterating my good side. I have no idea what the name of the Britney Spears song used in this story is, but it definitely ain't mine. If someone can tell me, I'd really appreciate it. _

  


**LOVE HURTS**

**BY:**

**Maxy Steel**

  


_Heart, I know I've been hard on you_

_I'm sorry for the things I've put you through_

_Before you start to break on me_

_Or ask for sympathy_

_I need to make you see_

  


Rachel turned her head away from Jake. She couldn't stand the pain in his eyes. It was her fault. _You're doing the right thing,_ her mind told her. However, a sneak glance back at her now ex-boyfriend made her hesitate. Was this really the right thing?

"I don't--I don't understand. Rachel, was it something I said? Did?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. Rachel sighed, more to herself. This was proving to be much more difficult than she'd imagined. Perhaps it was a sign.

"Jake...it has nothing to do with you. It's just..." she started softly. _Why won't you just let me say good-bye?_ she shouted at him mentally. Sure, they had been together for the last seven months, and had known each other for years before. But why couldn't he just accept? The romantic love was gone. 

"Nothing to do with me. No, Rachel. It has everything to do with me. With _us_. This is our relationship we're talking about here," Jake replied briskly. Rachel shook her head slightly.

"No, Jake. The relationship we _had_. I won't say I didn't enjoy every minute of it. Because I did. But I think we both need to move on," she told him softly.

"Then why?" he asked quietly, in a voice so painful she wished that she could forget she'd ever heard it. But it was too late to turn back.

"I told you why. Good-bye, Jake," she replied in a soft tone, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek. A friendly kiss, not a romantic one. She turned, and walked away.

  


_Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough_

_To say that what I feel is really love_

_There is just one way to learn_

_Sometimes we'll get hurt_

_And right now, it's our turn_

_Give it time, help me through_

_Heart, we can do this together_

  


The young blonde sighed, settling onto her bed, staring at a photograph. Her and Jake, at the last company picnic. Both of them were smiling, the perfect couple. She sighed despondently. It was just a few weeks before that boy had arrived. The roughish young teenager whom she'd given Jake up for, decision made immediately after the first time she saw him.

"But do I love him?" she asked the picture. The smiling faces offered no help. She laid the glossy paper face-down on her bedside table, and sighed. It had been barely two weeks since she'd last talked to her former boyfriend. Sure, they'd exchanged nods, and of course mission reports. But that was it. That hurt the most. She'd wanted to stay friends. But that was asking too much, she supposed. 

"Love hurts," she murmured to herself, falling back onto the mattress. Whoever had first said that line had hit the target dead on. _I just have to give myself some time_, she thought. Eventually, she'd fully realize wether her choice was right or wrong. Only time could tell. 

  


_You're my strength_

_You're my soul_

_I need you now, more than ever_

_Heart, all the hurt will soon be gone_

_If you'll, if you'll just keep on beating strong_

_You will always be my friend_

_So keep on hanging in,_

_And we'll find love again_

  


Sitting up, Rachel picked up another photo, which had been laying next to the first. She turned it over, and looked at the face covering most of the smooth paper. He wasn't smiling quite as brilliantly as she'd seen him, but still, he wore a small smile. It was enough to encourage her. Give her hope that she had a chance. Sure, she barely knew him. All of a month. Didn't know much of his past. Knew he was the boss' son, spoiled brat at times. She felt her heartbeat quicken slightly, just looking at the picture. Wow, if this is what just looking at his photo did to her, she'd hate to be locked in a room with him. Looking up at the ceiling, Rachel prayed to every deity under the sun that he didn't have a girlfriend.

  


_Give it time, help me through_

_Heart, we can do this together_

_You're my strength_

_You're my soul_

_I need you now, more than ever_

_Heart, I know I've been hard on you_

_I'm sorry for the things I've put you through_

_Please don't you break on me_

_I need to make you see_

_It wasn't meant to be_

_Cause you will always be my friend_

_So keep on hanging then,_

_And we'll find love again_

  


It had hurt, terribly, to tell Jake good-bye. It hurt even more that he didn't share her hope of being friends. She had no one, for the moment. Maybe that would change. One could hope. She'd broken her heart over a much younger man, whom she barely knew. Now, she was picking up the pieces of herself amidst comments and rumors surrounding the reasons for her and Jake's break-up. Terrible, horrible fight, some said. He was too old for her, others were certain. N-tek relationships never worked out, still many other agents insisted. The list went on, the rest of it too foolish or obscene to think about. The only thing she still had going for her was him. That, and enough hope for all of N-tek. It had to be enough.

  


_Okay, I had a little too much fun with my CD player. Programming it to play that one Britney song over and over wasn't my brightest idea. Ah, well. Rachel fans, you should be happy. It was 100% Rachel. Our boy's name wasn't even mentioned. Wow, first time I've ever dome that. Well, ECD is being evil. So, I must go, and write some more. Catch ya later! Luv ya all!_

-Maxy Steel


End file.
